


Полеты на метле

by eugenias



Series: #winterspider hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bucky is a gryffindor student, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter is a hufflepuff student, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Ты же волшебник, Питер. Полеты на метле у тебя в крови.





	Полеты на метле

**Author's Note:**

> коллажик https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/187617079554/oops-i-did-it-again

Питер был невероятно хорош во всем. Заклинания получались с полуслова, зелья — на глаз, даже трансфигурация давалась ему, как по щелчку пальцев. Круглый отличник-пуффендуец, вероятно, не был какой-то редкостью в Хогвартсе, если проанализировать всех когда-либо учащихся здесь, но явно выделялся на фоне своих сверстников и даже тех, кто учился на курс выше.

Наверное, именно поэтому Джеймс никак не мог взять толк, почему Питер так и не научился летать на метле. Конечно, не совсем верно так выражаться, ведь в принципе летать он мог, но только в случае крайней необходимости. Например, в тот день на первом курсе, когда ему пришлось сдавать экзамен по полетам на метле, был именно той крайней необходимостью, и с тех пор он на метлу не садился. Он не играл в Квиддич, не гонял гномов по заднему двору дома тётушки Мэй, так зачем подвергать себя такой опасности?

— Ты же волшебник, Питер, — с улыбкой протянул Джеймс. Они сидели на самой верхней трибуне на поле для Квиддича. Обычно зимой здесь было тихо и почти безлюдно, раньше Питер зубрил здесь свои уроки, но этот год уж слишком отличался от предыдущих — всё как будто перевернули вверх дном и заставили левитировать против воли. — Полеты на метле у тебя в крови.

— Нет, — снова уперся Пит, наблюдая за тренирующейся на поле слизеринской командой. Ванда выделывала такие трюки, что сердце в пятки уходило, и в какой-то момент Питеру показалось, что она может летать и без метлы. — Тётя говорила, что моя мама не жаловала полеты на метле.

— А отец?

— Я ничего не знаю про отца, — Паркер пожал плечами. — Мэй говорит только о матери.

— Мои родители — слизеринцы, три мои сестры — тоже. Я единственный в семье, не попавший на этот змеиный факультет.

— Может, ты приемный?

— Эй, не шути так! Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что не все решает наша семья. В каждом есть что-то свое, личное. То, что отличает нас от других, особенно от самых близких.

— Это твоя гриффиндорская душа тебе подсказывает? — усмехнувшись, Питер поднял брови. Джеймс состроил такую гримасу, что невозможно было сдержать подступающий смешок.

— Смейся, смейся. Вот найду двухместную метлу и покажу тебе, что значит летать. Потом сам захочешь научиться.

— Я умею летать.

— Не ври, а то хвост вырастет.

— Мне холодно, — пробормотал Питер, желая отвлечься от разговоров о полетах на метле.

— Иди сюда, — Джеймс прижался к нему, положил на его плечо конец своего шарфа и обнял, легко чмокнув в щеку.

Под боком у Барнса было тепло. Тот всё равно продолжил говорить что-то о полетах на метле, Питер кивал, но не слушал. Он наблюдал за тем, как Ванда рассекает воздух, загоняя очередной мяч в ворота. Что ж, стоит признать, что она делала это красиво и виртуозно, и на минуточку Питер подумал, что хотел бы уметь так же.

***

Первый месяц после каникул тянулся мучительно долго. Во-первых, в первый же день им задали столько домашки по зельям, что Питер не был уверен, что сможет разобраться с ней до конца года, а сроку дали всего две недели. Во-вторых, расписание занятий было ужасным — от и до. Ему то и дело приходилось бегать с одного этажа на другой, тратя на это все перерывы. А в-третьих, он почти не видел Джеймса.

Они встречались дважды в день. Утром, перед самыми занятиями, Джеймс всегда ждал его возле выхода из подземелья, спрашивал о том, как прошел вчерашний день, быстро рассказывал о своем, пока они шли к Большому залу и уже у входа целовал его на прощание. Тут их пути расходились: Питер шел за свой пуффендуйский стол к Неду, Лиз и Мишель, а Барнс возвращался к своим гриффиндорским друзьям.

Второй раз они встречались после обеда — у Джеймса в это время было окно, и он с удовольствием провожал Питера на его следующий урок. Расписание Паркера было до ужаса плотным, потому что, кажется, он решил изучить все имеющиеся магические предметы. Эти десять минут для Питера были самым лучшими десятью минутами за весь день.

Они, конечно, могли бы встречаться еще перед ужином, но Питер опаздывал на начало, потому что вечно засиживался в библиотеке, а Джеймс уходил рано, потому что вечерами они с друзьями готовились к ЖАБА.

Поэтому, когда наступила свободная от занятий суббота, Питер наконец смог выдохнуть с облегчением, надеясь провести с Джеймсом хотя бы один день. Они встретились перед завтраком и как обычно вместе дошли до Большого зала. Расставаться не хотелось, но Питер знал, что студенты редко садились за столы чужих факультетов.

— Если хочешь, после обеда можем сходить в Хогсмид, — предложил Джеймс, довольно улыбаясь. — Говорят, в «Сладкое королевство» завезли новые сладости.

— Мне шестнадцать, — Питер покачал головой. — И пока что я не могу взять и уйти в Хогсмид без разрешения.

— Разве ты не получил разрешение от тети в прошлом году? — спросил Барнс, на что Питер помотал головой, опустив взгляд.

— Ты, наверное, собирался туда с друзьями, — предположил Паркер, выдавливая из себя улыбку. — Может, тогда встретимся, когда ты вернешься?

Джеймс нахмурился, взял Питера за локоть и отвел его в сторону, чтобы не мешать студентами, спешившим на завтрак. Однако, несмотря на это, его ясный взгляд улыбался.

— Я хотел пойти туда с тобой. Обещаешь, что напишешь тёте и попросишь разрешение для прогулки в Хогсмид? «Сладкое королевство» никуда не денется.

— Хорошо, — теперь Питер счастливо улыбнулся. — Сегодня же напишу ей.

— Отлично. Значит, снова пойдем на поле для Квиддича? Сегодня тренируется наша команда, так что зрителей точно не будет. И если вдруг захочешь прокатиться на метле, я с легкостью это устрою.

— Ну полеты на метле так полеты на метле, — неловко отозвался Питер, пожав плечами. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что планы Джеймса о «Сладком королевстве» провалились. — Мне все равно, чем заниматься. Лишь бы с тобой.

На щеках Джеймса неожиданно расцвел румянец.

***

Тренировки команды Гриффиндора по Квиддичу обычно напоминали сборище идиотов. Во всяком случае, именно так считал Джеймс. Из-за участия в Турнире его отстранили от игры, поэтому теперь он мог наблюдать за этим со стороны, что было даже лучше.

Больше всех возмущался Старк, чаще всего не по делу. Как, например, прямо сейчас. Он отчитывал Кэрол Денверс, ловца их команды, за то, что та летает слишком близко к Стиву. Как бы Роджерс не пытался убедить Старка в том, что всё в порядке, Тони не слушал. И было не ясно, ревнует он или просто не терпит, чтобы кто-то вился возле его парня.

— Эй, Барнс, — крикнула Кэрол, уставшая от возмущенных речей Старка. — Может, плюнешь на Турнир и вернешься в команду? Я скучаю по адекватному капитану.

— Прости, не могу. Есть дела поважнее, — со смешком ответил Барнс, прижимая Питера ближе к себе так, как будто он и есть эти самые дела.

— А если мы возьмем твоего парня в команду, ты вернешься?

— Это так не работает, Денверс.

— И смею напомнить, — влез в разговор Старк, — что место бойфренда капитана команды по Квиддичу уже занято.

Кэрол закатила глаза.

Около получаса Питер и Джеймс наблюдали за тренировкой. Капитан из Старка был неплохой, он умел организовано руководить командой, говорил Джеймс, внимательно следя за ним, но присутствие Стива не шло ему на пользу. В конце концов, уставший от постоянных замечаний Роджерс, решил встать на ворота, сменив на этом посту Тора, который всегда рвался играть на позиции охотника, так что они со Стивом часто менялись. По правде говоря, они менялись каждый раз, когда Старк начинал капризничать.

— Смотри, Старк учит Тора, как пропихнуть квоффл в ворота, — Джеймс наклонился к Питеру. — Запрещенный прием вообще-то, но, если всё сделать правильно, никто и не заметит, а команда получит десять очков.

— А если заметят?

— Не заметят. Старк в этом мастер.

— Но если все-таки заметят?

— Отнимут пятьдесят.

— Это того не стоит, — покачал головой Питер. — Простая математика.

— Ты просто боишься рисковать. Поэтому и не летаешь.

Джеймс не обратил внимание на то, что Питер нахмурился. Его расстраивали слова Барнса, но в этом не было ничего удивительного — не зря же говорят, что правда глаза колет. Они продолжили наблюдать за тренировкой, и в какой-то момент Тор так ловко вывернулся, что Стив пропустил квоффл — и вот они, первые десять очков на тренировке.

Тор то забивал, то промахивался, когда ему не удавалось провести Стива, но, по крайней мере, Старк больше не ругался на Кэрол, которая играла в догонялки со снитчем. В паре с ней работал Роудс, лучший друг Старка, и не сказать, что это ему было в удовольствие. Не Кэрол, конечно, а незатейливая игра в Квиддич без видимого противника.

Когда очередной мяч с подачи Старка угодил в ворота (Джеймс был уверен, что Тони специально провернул этот фокус, отвлекая внимание Стива на себя), Питер не выдержал. Все это время он сидел и думал, что Джеймс считал его трусом.

— Научи меня! — сказал Питер, перебив тираду Джеймса.

— Прости?

— Научи меня пропихивать квоффл в ворота, чтобы никто не заметил.

— Но ты не умеешь летать, _малыш_, — губы Барнса стянулись в милой улыбке. Как будто этот факт его забавлял.

— Так научи меня, — Питер перестал его обнимать и совершенно не обратил внимание на это ласковое «малыш». — А то только и умеешь что, так это насмехаться.

— Ты так мило хмуришься, — Джеймс продолжал улыбаться, надеясь, что так смягчит грубый настрой Питера, и поцеловал своего парня, легко коснувшись губ. Это определенно выбило его из строя. — Но я все равно с удовольствием выполню твою просьбу. Нам ведь все равно нечем заняться, верно?

Питер не успел опомниться и осознать, что же всё-таки произошло, как Барнс взял его за руку и повел в сторону выхода с трибун. Тут-то он и понял, что пути назад уже нет. Только подумай он отказаться, как сразу же прослынет трусом, а это совсем не те сплетни, которые Паркер хотел бы слышать о себе. Да и портить репутацию Джеймса тоже не хотелось.

Гриффиндорская команда для тренировок использовала только одну половину поля, вторая была безбожно пуста, и, если не поворачиваться на крики и сделать вид, что их не существует, можно подумать, что они здесь остались совсем одни. Джеймс притащил две метлы, потрепанные, но пригодные для полета. Конечно, он мог бы взять свою метлу, одну из последних и самых быстрых моделей, но решил, что для такого новичка, как Питер, это слишком. Ещё свалится и расшибет себе бровь.

— На метлу садишься профессионально, — ухмыльнулся Барнс, подмигнув. Питер закатил глаза. — Когда ты летал в последний раз?

— Не помню. Первый, второй курс… Когда заканчиваются занятия по полетам на метле?

— Помнишь, как управлять?

— Немного.

— Тогда давай за мной.

Джеймс быстро перекинул ногу через метлу и через несколько секунд уже висел в воздухе, на расстоянии двух-трех метров от земли: не так высоко, чтобы падение могло привести к серьезной травме. Питер сначала мешкался, ногами упирался в землю, чтобы успокоиться, но потом все-таки поднялся.

Он вел метлу осторожно, как будто одну из магловских машин. Старался не дергаться и, конечно, не смотрел вниз: высота его не пугала, а вот отсутствие твердой почвы под ногами очень даже.

— Ну, смелее, Питер, — подбадривал его Джеймс. — У тебя довольно неплохо получается. Особенного для того, кто не летал пять лет. А теперь давай ещё выше.

— Что?

— Поднимешься ещё на метр, и я тебя поцелую.

— А если не поднимусь?

— Перестань, ты справишься. Метла это всё равно что волшебная палочка. Помнишь, рассечь воздух и взмахнуть?

— Я не могу.

— Но нам надо подняться к кольцам, если хочешь забросить мяч.

Вздохнув, Питер сильнее обхватил древко, закрыл глаза и представил, что он все еще на земле. Летать — это как будто ходить по воздуху, а метла — вспомогательный инструмент, который служит опорой. Ну и предохраняет от падения. Питер знал, что есть волшебники, которым ни к чему метла, чтобы летать, но это явно не про него.

Когда он открыл глаза, то поймал улыбку Джеймса. Тот сидел на метле, державшись только одной рукой, и терпеливо ждал, пока Питер поднимется к нему.

— Первое правило полетов на метле — не бояться.

— Да помню я, помню, — фыркнул Питер раздраженно. Он не хотел обидеть Джеймса, но не мог ничего с собой поделать: воздух всё ещё оставался воздухом и никакой опоры для него здесь не было. — Нас этому учили.

— Хочешь знать второе правило?

— Ну, валяй.

Он не хотел. Просто решил, что так можно потянуть время. Вдруг за эти пару минут он осмелеет и полетит?

— Верь своему учителю, — коротко отчеканил Барнс, совсем не дав Питеру форы. — Я тебя поймаю, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Поймаешь? — Паркер в удивлении поднял брови. Джеймс кивнул. Его улыбка была невероятно довольной.

— Даже не сомневайся.

В доказательство своих слов, Барнс быстро пролетел мимо Питера, а затем, развернувшись в воздухе, оказался прямо под ним. Ещё через пару секунд Джеймс снова поднялся вверх и повис в воздухе.

— Давай, малыш, я тебя поймаю, — сказал он и вытянул руку вперед.

Неуверенно, Питер всё-таки начал подниматься. Протянутая рука манила, и он желал коснуться её, сжать в ладони и, может даже, поцеловать. Он ещё ни разу не целовал руку Джеймса, но теперь почему-то очень хотелось. В отличие от Джеймса, Питер боялся держаться за метлу одной рукой. Это казалось ему слегка легкомысленным, учитывая его небольшой опыт (точнее, почти полное его отсутствие) в полетах.

Но стоило ему поравняться с Джеймсом, как тот сразу же решил выполнить своё обещание. Аккуратно приобняв, Барнс поцеловал его, и не просто в губы, а как выражался Питер — по-французски. Точнее, так выражался Нед, Питер считал, что это обычный поцелуй без специального названия.

Постепенно, рука об руку, они поднялись к кольцам. Питер пытался спрятать свой страх за улыбкой, в то время, как Джеймс постоянно повторял, что сможет поймать его в случае падения. Ему нравилось слушать эти речи, но совершенно не хотелось проверять, правда это или нет. Он просто верил Джеймсу. Верил, потому что был влюблен по уши.

— Ну, в кольцо? — Джеймс улыбнулся, заметив, как взгляд Питера метался от одного кольца к другому.

— Я думал, мы бросаем туда квоффл.

— Ладно, будем играть по правилам. Нам нужен мяч.

Достав волшебную палочку из-под мантии, Джеймс использовал _Акцио_, чтобы притянуть к себе лишний квоффл, кинул его Питеру, а сам встал по другую сторону ворот, пролетев через центральное кольцо.

— Кидай, — крикнул Джеймс Питеру. — Мне нужно знать, как ты бросаешь.

Питер сжался от страха. Одной рукой он держался за метлу, второй — сжимал мяч, и был совершенно не готов двигаться в таком положении. Ему удалось подлететь ближе к кольцу. Борьба с собственными страхами — занятная идея для свидания, подумал Питер, поднимая руку с мячом вверх для броска.

Пошатнувшись, он все-таки кинул квоффл Барнсу и сразу схватился освободившейся рукой за древко, чудом не сделав сальто. Джеймс поймал мяч без труда, ещё бы, он играл в Квиддич, и в этом его явное преимущество.

— Неплохо, — уверенно кивнул Джеймс. — А ты поймаешь?

— Даже не буду пытаться, — сглотнув, ответил Питер. — Просто покажи этот свой фокус и вернемся на землю.

— Малыш, с тобой я все время летаю в облаках, — Барнс расплылся в улыбке и подлетел к Питу. — А вот в Квиддич мы играем в первый раз.

— Очень надеюсь, что в последний, — пробормотал Паркер себе под нос.

— Просто расслабься, — ласково улыбнулся Джеймс, протянув мяч. — Это не так сложно. Нужно только…

— Барнс, — крикнул Старк, перебив Джеймса, — если хочешь расслабить своего малыша, отведи его в ванную старост. Там очень романтично. Правда, Стив?

Джеймс заметил, как Стив залился краской, но комментировать высказывания своего парня не стал, а продолжил тренироваться: Тор всё ещё кидал квоффл в его ворота.

— Иди к черту, Старк! — крикнул Барнс в ответ. Питер смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. — Обрати свою хлебалушку к Стиву, пока Тор его не увел.

— О Мерлин, посмотрите-ка, он рядом со своим малышом позабыл все ругательства. Дементор по тебе плачет, Барнс, за предательство.

Джеймс проигнорировал слова Старка. Эта перепалка его не забавляла, но даже несмотря на это, могла длиться бесконечно, поэтому прервать её на корню — лучшее, что мог сделать Барнс. Переключив всё свое внимание на Питера, он начал объяснять, как правильно сидеть на метле, чтобы не упасть, кидая квоффл в кольцо. У Джеймса это так легко получалось, как будто умел отлично бросать мяч ещё до того, как родился.

— Ноги сожми сильнее и кидай квоффл, давай, — подбодрил его Барнс, но Питер все равно боялся свалиться с метлы. — Я поймаю, помнишь?

Паркер кивнул. Он смотрел на Джеймса, что стоял у ворот, и улыбался, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что всё получится: он бросит мяч и останется на метле, какой-то бросок не может ранить его или тем более убить. Джеймс проделал этот трюк уже много раз, все было хорошо и все страхи постепенно отошли на второй план. Питер слышал крики за спиной, тренировка команды Гриффиндора была в самом разгаре, и это лишний раз доказывало, что в полетах нет ничего опасного.

— Меня поймаешь? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил он.

— Тебя, — кивком подтвердил Джеймс.

— А мяч?

— Давай проверим.

Питер даже не успел толком размахнуться, только отпустил мяч, как мимо него со свистом пролетел квоффл команды Гриффиндора. Обеими руками он схватился за метлу, чудом удержавшись, но Джеймс всё равно ринулся к нему, обещал ведь, что поймает, если что.

На пути к Питеру в Джеймса врезался бладжер, который он попросту не заметил. Сильный удар в плечо заставил его расцепить пальцы, сжимающие древко, а через секунду он повалился на землю. Перепуганный Питер помчался за ним, совсем забыв о том, что под его ногами нет никакой опоры.

Только приближаясь к земле, он понял, что понятия не имеет, как безопасно приземлиться. В итоге, только коснувшись земли, он слетел с метлы и пролетел несколько метров, упав рядом с Джеймсом.

— Эй, Джеймс, Джеймс!

— Не кипишуй, малыш, я, кажется, ударился головой.

— Живой! Слава Мерлину, _живой_. Зубы на месте, глаза не в кучу. Отлично.

— Может быть и отлично, но я не чувствую левое плечо.

Джеймс заметил слезы в уголках глаз Питера, но ничего не сказал.

***

Они оба явно планировали провести субботний вечер не так. Но теперь выбирать не приходилось. Падение с метлы не прошло для Барнса бесследно: он вывихнул левое плечо. И оно до сих пор болело. Мадам Помфри дала ему какую-то настойку, но сказала, что болеть будет всю ночь.

Зато Питер лежал на соседней койке. Он сломал лодыжку, приземляясь. Когда Джеймс узнал об этом, то первым делом подумал, что в следующий раз научит его приземляться, а не только взлетать.

— Ты всю ночь собираешься сидеть в обнимку с учебником? — спросил заскучавший Джеймс. Ему хотелось хоть как-то отвлечься от боли.

— Мадам Помфри сказала, что тебе нужен отдых.

— Тебе тоже.

— Это справочник по травологии. Помогает расслабиться. Хочешь, вслух почитаю?

— Может, просто поговорим? — Джеймс причудливо поднял брови, надеясь, что это придаст ему очаровательности.

— О том, как сегодня ты чуть не убил меня? — иронично поинтересовался Питер, отложив книгу на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Ты сам попросил.

— На самом деле было весело. До того, как ты упал, конечно. Я так испугался.

— Ни разу не падал с метлы, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Шесть лет играл в Квиддич и ни разу не упал.

Он нервно рассмеялся, потер переносицу правой рукой и зашипел от внезапной боли в плече. Пятый раз за час. Если это продлится всю ночь, он точно не сможет поспать. И почему с Питером ничего такого не случается?

— Тебе больно? — с волнением воскликнул Паркер, едва не подскочив на кровати. — Позвать Мадам Помфри?

— Нет, она предупреждала, что так и будет.

— Прости.

— Что?

— Ну из-за меня мы здесь. Я мог бы просто смириться с тем, что я трус и жить дальше.

— Перестань, малыш, — воскликнул Барнс. — Здесь мы оба виноваты. И, к слову, я ни о чём не жалею. Даже когда становится больно. Ну вообще, жалею, конечно, что не могу тебя поцеловать, но в остальном всё в порядке. Я бы поступил так снова, не задумываясь. Ну, может быть, постарался бы сделать так, чтобы на поле не было Старка с его грязными комментариями…

— Про ванную старост? — Питер стеснительно отвел взгляд. Джеймс уставился в потолок.

— Не принимай его слова всерьез, ладно? У меня даже в мыслях не было тащить тебя туда, это, блин, самое отвратительное место для…

— А у меня было, — перебил его Питер, сильно удивив. — Правда, до того, как ты пригласил меня на бал.

— Вау, в твоей светлой головушке блуждают не очень светлые мысли? — начал Джеймс, но так и не закончил предложение.

Барнс попытался повернуться, чтобы взглянуть на Питера, потому что просто обожал смотреть на то, как щеки заливает румянец, но ему снова стало больно. Закрыв глаза, он тихо выругался и лег обратно на спину, про себя считал до десяти, думая, что это поможет не сорваться на крик. В этот раз боль напомнила ему, что Мадам Помфри просила не делать глупостей.

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, он попытался выровнять дыхание, как вдруг чья-то теплая рука легла ему на щеку. _Питер_. Он поцеловал Джеймса, мягко и осторожно, понимая, что лишние движения могут вызвать новый приступ боли. На одних инстинктах Барнс потянулся правой рукой к Питеру, положил её на плечо, с удивлением обнаружив, что на нем нет футболки.

— Зачем ты разделся? — спросил Джеймс, когда поцелуй закончился. Питер сидел рядом, на краю кровати, нелепо вытянув поврежденную ногу. О, Мерлин, храни дементоров, что он был так близко, и можно было любоваться, не двигаясь.

— Штаны всё ещё на мне, — тихо усмехнулся Пит. Он ловил каждый взгляд Джеймса, видел, как тот остановился и стал разглядывать россыпь родинок на его правом боку.

— А футболка?

— Не могу спать в одежде, — признался Паркер.

— А можешь спать, не укрываясь одеялом? — прищурился Джеймс. Питер пожал плечами.

— Ну, давай проверим.

Джеймс рассмеялся, искренне надеясь, что уж с кровати он точно не свалится.


End file.
